


Monster

by Ukume94



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), caryl - Fandom
Genre: Clubbing, Drinking, F/M, NSFW, One Night Stands, Rough Sex, Songfic, lady gaga song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: Based off of Lady Gaga's song MonsterI hope you enjoy!





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Lady Gaga's song Monster  
> I hope you enjoy!

Carol turns around in a circle in front of the mirror once again; not knowing if the dress Maggie let her borrow was really going to cut it for tonight.  
She's gazing in the mirror to the black sleeveless lace a line dress knee high length, Carol sighs not liking how the dress hugs her body.  
A knock from her front door causes her to jump slightly before running towards the door.  
Carol opens the door, Maggie's face lighting up noticing her dress on her best friend.  
"You look amazing!" Maggie says walking into the house before grabbing Carol's arm to spin her around slightly.  
"You think so?" Carol asks watching her friends face once she finishes circling around.  
"Uh yeah, Carol you look so sexy in the dress. It hugs you just right, showing off your curves and your ass looks great." Maggie smiles patting herself on the back for picking out the perfect dress.  
"What should I do with my hair?" Carol asks pushing back the strand of auburn hair behind her hair.  
"Leave it, it has a natural curl. Okay, so I told you about the guy I've been talking to."  
"Right, the Koren." Carol nods.  
"Well he asked me to hang out tonight, but I told him I was having a girls night out with you. So he says okay well then I'll bring a friend and it could be a double date sort of thing." Maggie explains.  
Carol's mouth goes slack-jawed for a second before shaking her head.  
"Come on Carol, he could be a great guy." Maggie begs wanting her friend to say yes.  
"I'm not into dating." Carol answers softly.  
Maggie doesn't say another word remember the last time Carol had a hook up with a guy.  
"Fine, okay. I'll just tell Glenn that he and I would have to hang out another time." Maggie answers understanding what her friend is feeling.  
Carol keeps her eyes directed towards the hard wood floors in her living room.  
"So you ready for tonight?" Maggie asks a smile upon her face as she glances towards her friend.  
"Yeah, I'm still not sure where we're going." Carol answers honestly grabbing her purse from the coffee table.  
"It's a surprise, don't worry you're going to have a blast." Maggie smiles widely.  
Carol doesn't know what her best friend has in store for the night, lucky for Carol she's a very spontaneous person.  
Maggie and Carol walk out of the house, closing the front door behind them as they walk towards Maggie's car.  
Maggie parks in a parking lot filled with cars, Carol's eyes skimming around the area for any signs of where they're going.  
"Stop trying to figure it out." Maggie says placing her hand onto her friends knee.   
Carol eyes her friend knowing she knows her so well.  
"Seriously, it's a new building you'll have no idea." Maggie adds with a smile before moving her hand away from Carol's knee to primp in front of the rearview mirror.  
Carol's stomach fills with butterflies knowing tonight was going to be a crazy eventful day.  
Maggie and Carol climb out of the car and towards a stop light, Maggie links her arm around Carol's with a smile as they wait for the walk light to shine.  
"Have you met Glenn yet?" Carol asks quietly just as the walk signal shines.  
"We have, he's very sweet. He's different then the last one." She answers while they walk across the street.  
"How do you know?" Carol asks still trying to figure out the whole dating thing.  
"The way he looks at me, talks and smiles. He really wants to get to know me more, he also has a great sense of humor." Maggie smiles biting her lip.  
"That has to be great." Carol smiles happy for her friend but deep down she begins to feel left out.  
"Carol don't worry about it. You'll find someone like him someday. It doesn't have to be as quick as Glenn and I did. You're a beautiful woman Carol, you could end up finding the guy tomorrow or a week from now. Maybe you could find him tonight." Maggie says stopping at the back of a long line.  
Carol looks around not realizing they stopped, she sees the line full of girls dressed in short dresses just like she was. Carol glances towards the building, their waiting in front of before noticing the name 'Grimes' night club'.  
"Seriously Maggie? A night club?" Carol shakes her head.  
"Come one Carol, it just opened last month and I've been dying to try it out. Also it's ladies night." Maggie smiles showing her teeth.  
Carol shakes her head as the corner of her mouth turned up.  
"Fine but if I get bored were leaving to get Chinese at Mac's place." Carol begins.  
Maggies agrees nodding her head as the line of women begins to move.  
Carol and Maggie walk inside easily, their eyes widening as the take a look at the sight around them.  
Bright blue lights shine in the club, loud music fills the club as women and men dance to the music on the dance floor. Along the sides of the floor are booths for every party, women and men sitting in the booths talking.  
Maggie leans into Carol's ear.  
"This place is huge!" She shouts trying to get her voice louder then the music but fails.  
Carol nods.  
Maggie begins walking with her arm still locked with Carol's. They find a booth near the back of the club, bright blue light shining brightly on the booth.  
A woman in a white crop top walks up to the table, her blonde hair hanging from her shoulders.  
"What can I get you ladies to drink?" The blonde asks her voice sounding muffled from the loud music.  
"Pina colada for me." Maggie orders.  
The blonde looks to Carol.  
"Jack and coke." She answers.  
The woman nods walking off.  
"Jack? I didn't know you were in the mood to get laid." Maggie smiles towards her friend.  
"Not that I want to get laid, it's just that Jack makes me loosen up." Carol answers.  
"Sounds good to me." Maggie smiles as a dancing song beings to play.  
"Carol we need to get down on that dance floor so we could have ourselves a dance." Maggie shouts through the loud music standing and grabbing Carol by her arm.  
"Not just yet Maggie, I think if I had my drink first I'd be ready to dance on the floor." Carol answers as a blush appears on her cheeks.  
Maggie nods knowing her friend took her time to get comfortable in a place like this.  
The woman in the crop top walk towards the table balancing their drinks on a round tray.  
"Pina colada for you, Jack and coke for you." The woman says handing them their drinks.  
"Thanks!" Maggie shouts sucking on the straw in her drink.  
Carol smiles towards the woman before she walks away to serve the other guests.  
Grabbing her drink Carol sucks on the straw, feeling the liquid burn down her throat causing her body to begin to heat up.  
Carol and Maggie drink down all of their drinks after a few long minutes, Carol smiles towards her friend knowing the liquor has loosened her up enough to have fun.  
"You ready to dance?" Maggie asks standing with a wide smile upon her face as she watches her friend nod with a grin.  
Carol stands quickly grabbing onto Maggies arm while they make their way towards the dance floor.  
Carol glances from the ground towards the other side of the night club, her eyes connecting with another pair of blue eyes.  
Her stomach twists realizing who the man she's staring at is.  
Carol's hand tightens on Maggies arm causing Maggie to turn to look towards her auburn friend.  
"What's wrong?" Maggie asks her face serious.  
Carol glances towards the browned hair man across the night club. Maggie takes the hint continuing to walk down to the dance floor her eyes reaching the man in the crowded club.  
Maggie stops walking to turn around with her eyes wide.  
"If you want to leave we can." Maggie says sounding serious.  
Carol looks into her friends green eyes, seeing the trust and honesty inside.  
Carol wants to say hell yes let's get the hell out of here and head out to get some Chinese food but she just can't get the words to form.  
Carol glances towards the man once again realizing he's walking closer towards the dance floor.  
Carol shakes her head as her eyes conect with Maggies once again.  
"Are you sure? We can always get Chinese." Maggie asks wanting to make sure her friend is comfertable.  
"It's fine, it's not like he'll remember me or anything." Carol answers not looking back towards the bunette man.  
Maggie nods just as a song begins to play, Maggie smiles towards Carol noticing the aurbun haired woman begins to dance.  
Carol and Maggie begin to dance on the dance floor imagining it was just the two of them enjoying themselves.  
Carol moves to the beat of the music, hips swaying. She closes her eyes feeling the music move her body. She opens her eyes seeing the man watching her every move on the floor.  
Carol couldn't believe he's watching her the way that he is, his blue eyes following every wiggle of her hips, his lips turning up in a grin while she turns around keeping her eyes on him while she turns in a circle. The man was a playboy, only looking at a woman who wears a size zero and blonde hair; but he has his eyes on her.  
She glances down to the floor wishing he wouldn't look at her like that. Looking back up she makes eye contact with him again, this time her heart beginning to beat quicker.  
Carol turns away noticing Maggie watching her gaze towards the man.  
Maggie shakes her head as if she's reading her mind.  
She looks away to watch the man, she knows the last time she was around him he wasn't her prince charming but once she looks into those blue eyes all of her memories of that night disappears.  
"Have you seen him around before today?" Carol asks her brunette girlfriend over the loud music.  
Maggie mummbles something while they continued to dance on the floor.  
Carol glances towards the man once again, she knew that night they had might have been just another notch on his belt for him but for Carol she felt like it could have been something more.  
The way he made her feel that night, how he used his man hood in the most beautiful way towards a woman to make her his. His kiss upon her lips, neck and body. The feel of his hands keeping her in place as he took her into ecstasy.   
After the act of love and bonding he sat up in the bed, while she still panting for breath he left without even giving her another glance or a word of goodbye.  
Carol glances to her friends face before turning to see him walking down to the floor towards her friend and herself.  
Maggie turns around to see the man a few steps away, his eyes watching Carol.  
Turning towards her friend; Maggie shakes her head trying to stop her friend from going through the same thing that happened before.  
Carol of course was to oblivious to her friends attempt to help.  
The brunette man licks his lips, blue eyes taking in every detail of Carols stance, dress, lip stick color and every bounce of her hair.  
"Girl, you look good enough to eat." He says his deep souther accent rolls from his beautiful lips.  
Carol sucks in a breath hearing those disgustingly sinful words escape his mouth.  
He wraps his muscular arms around her waist, his hands palming her every curve.  
The warmth from his body gives her the want she first had when she was with him that night. Everything he made her feel, from the amazing sex to the broken heart as he left.  
Carol opens her eyes knowing she shouldn't have the man hurt her twice.  
Placing her hands on top of his she threw them off.  
"Boy now get your paws right off of me!" Carol says turning away from the man before grabbing her friend's arm and walking off.  
Looking behind her shoulder to the man, his eyes remain on the auburn woman as she walks off towards their booth in the corner of the club.  
Maggie shakes her head in anger, her face flushed.  
"I can't believe he would do that, acting like you're just another peice of meat." Maggie growls with anger.  
"Don't worry Maggie, I'm smarter then that. I know better then to have that guy break my heart a second time." Carol answers resting her back against the back of the booth.  
Maggie orders another round of drinks, their minds off of the man still watching from a distance.  
Carol and Maggie decide after three long hours of drinking and laughing that they should head out.  
Maggie nods standing to her feet and staggers away from the table.  
Carol grabs her friends arm knowing driving home wasn't a very good idea.  
"Let's go outside and get ourselves a taxi." Carol says helpping her friend towards the exit and out of the club.  
Maggie leans against her friend as Carol calls a taxi to pick them up and drive them home saftly.  
Carol brushes the hair from her friends face just before her friend wakes, her eyes wide before running to the trash can to throw up all of the liquor she had drank.  
Holding the brunettes hair behind her head so she could finish vomiting, Carol looks away to give her friend a bit of privacy. Her eyes meeting the blue eyed man watching from a distance.  
Carol blinks a few times seeing something inside his eyes that causes a warmth from within to explode.  
The taxi drives up as her friend stands and wipes her mouth clean with the back of her hand.  
"I'm ready to go home." Maggie slurs to Carol as she walks her to the taxi. Carol opens the taxi door and helping her friend climb inside. Maggie leans against the window falling asleep immediately.   
The taxi driver turns around, his brown eyes examining the situation.  
"Am I going to have a problem with you two?" He asks eyeing Carol.  
"No sir, we just need to get home." She answers glancing towards her unconscious friend.  
"Two drunk girls, one I know just threw up cause I saw her pull her head away from the trash can as I drove up and you, probably going to end up making a mess in my back seat." He says sounding angry.  
"Excuse me!" Carol shouts making sure she hasn't woke her friend.  
"You heard me, I'm not gonna drive some drunk bitches only because they decided to go out and drink their problems down."  
Carol opens her mouth to fight back but is stopped when another voice from behind her does it for her.  
"Hey, my friend here just wants her best friend to have a safe ride home and if you're going to give them a problem then I think I'm just gonna have to give your boss a call." The blue eyed man says causing Carol to go speechless.  
"What's your name?" The blue eyed man asks grabbing his phone from his pocket.  
Carol glances towards the seat divider and noticing the taxi drivers ID.  
"His name is Ed Pelletier." Carol says glancing towards the blue eyed man as he nods and places the phone to his ear.  
"Fine, fine. I'll drive them home. Where are you going?" He asks afriad for his job.  
The brunette man smirks hanging up the phone and glancing towards Carol.  
"Maggie lives on 14th and Sycamore."   
The taxi driver nods then glancing towards Carol.  
"And you?"  
"She's not going to be riding, she's coming home with me." The blue eyed man says grabbing money from his pocket and placing it on the seat next to Maggie. "This should pay for her ride." He adds before shutting the door.  
Carol watches the taxi as it drives off leaving her alone with the blue eyed man.  
Maggie lives with her younger sister so she knew her friend would be fine. Carol glances towards the blue eyed man.  
"Thank you." Carol says softly as she begins to feel a bit nervous.  
"Of course, I couldn't see you both struggle anymore then you already had." He answers.  
Carol begins to walk back towards the club, the loud music coming through the cracks of the door.  
She glances towards the man, his blue eyes watching her.  
"Why are you being so nice to me now?" Carol ask.  
"You know why." He answers shortly as he grabs her arm to stop her from walking any farther.  
The touch of his hand causes Carol to close her eyes with need as she wants more of his touch.  
"I think I want to dance a bit more before I go home." Carol begins before turning to look towards the blue eyed man.  
"I don't think so." He says pulling Carol towards him, his lips connecting to hers in a hungry kiss. Carol moans into his mouth as he slips his tongue into hers, his hands palming her ass.  
Carol knows she should tell him to stop, to take his hands off of her ass and walk away. The way he's making her feel, giving her the attention she's been craving, the taste of his lips againsy hers she knew she wasn't strong enough to fight back the urge.  
He pulls away to gaze into her light blue eyes as he licks off her taste from his lips.  
"Your place or mine?" He asks placing his hand upon her neck to kiss her lips softly.  
"M-mine." She answers out of breath and feeling as if she's flying.  
He grabs her hand walking quickly down the street, the sound of her high heels quickly chasing behind.  
They walk down towards the light rail trains, her normal transportation when she doesn't feel like driving.  
"Quickest route." He says pressing against her back, his lips kissing her neck.  
Carol closes her eyes with need as she points to the H line.  
"Here." She answers.  
He pulls back still grasping onto her hand walking her towards the line for the H train.  
As they wait for the train he wraps her in his arms, kissing her for all she's worth. His lips moving againt hers as of they belonged that way.  
The sound of the approaching train causes them to pull away for needed breath, still holding her hand he walks inside the train with her following behind.  
Carol never likes to show public displays of affection, she always believes it was ment to be shown in the private never to flaunt.  
Times have changed Carol thinks as the blue eyed man presses her against the windown of the train, lips attacking hers.  
He pulls her auburn hair in his fist causing her to open her mouth in pain, he found the opportunity to slip his tongue inside claiming her tongue as his.  
If she were the poor innocent bystanders inside the train seeing the display she would be filled with disgust, how could people do something like french kissing in public?  
Carol moans against his mouth wanting more of him inside of her.  
Her leg lifts and wraps around his waist, his free hand grabbing at her thigh to keep her leg there.  
The train stops quickly causing them to stumble slightly, breaking from the kiss and her leg returning to the floor they giggle in unison. Carol looks around noticing the crowded train, all eyes on them.  
Clearing her throat in embarrassment and focusing on her surroundings she notices they're at her stop.  
Taking his hand, she quickly walks out the door giggling again from not realizing where she was.  
He smiles towards her, leaning in and kissing her once again.  
Pulling away he looks around. "Are we close?" He asks.  
Carol nods before walking away from the station.  
Finally reaching her house Carol grabs for her keys in her purse, fumbling with the lock because he keeps distracting her by kissing her neck and rubbing his hands against her body. She unlocks the door, the door slamming against the wall as they crash inside the house.  
He kicks the door closed as he captures her lips in another kiss, she backs up against the wall.  
Grabbing the hem of her dress, he pulls it up and over her head revelling her black panties and matching bra.  
Carol watches the man as he kisses down her neck to her clothed breasts.  
Her heavy breathing mixing with his.  
He pulls away to glance towards the breathless woman.  
"What's my name?" She asks watching the man through sligtly closed eye lids.  
"Carol." He whispers before claiming her lips.  
He remembered her name, he actually remembered. Carol thinks as she lets him devour her lips.  
His hand wraps around her back to quickly unclasp her bra.  
His blue eyes watch her every move, her eyes closing when her straps loosen against her shoulders and the cups lower from her breasts.  
"What's your name?" She asks as he tears the bra from her body and slinging it across the room.  
He eyes her quickly licking his lips before leaning in towards her ear.  
"Daryl." He whispers then pulls away to begin his journey towards her naked breasts.  
Carol moans loving his lips capturing her nipple, his teeth gently pinching her nipple between.  
Her hand reached for the hair at the back of his head needing him to keep working her towards what's going to be a fantastic orgasm, and they haven't even started yet.  
He pulls back seeing the need in her eyes, how much she wants him to fuck her against the wall and make her scream his name as he brings her through various orgasms.  
Daryl smiles wickedly before leaning in and giving her a breathtaking kiss.  
Pulling back for air he eyes the needy woman before him.  
"Where's the bedroom." He asks not sounding as breathless as Carol does.  
Carol takes his hand into hers and pulls the man towards her room.  
Walking inside, he turns her around one again to claim her lips. His hands roaming around her naked top half.  
Carol gasps against his lips once one of his hands find their way down into her black panties.  
Her eyes roll to the back of her head as the pleasure rips through her body.  
His fingers rubbing her sensitive clit, not before long she's dripping from his short action.  
"You think your ready for my cock? Cause I don't think I can wait any longer." Daryl says his voice deeper than normal.  
Carol nods not thinking she had a voice by this point.  
Daryl kisses her while using his hands to pull down her unwanted panties.  
Pulling back Carol kicks off the material before climbing onto her bed, her naked body in display for the brunette.  
Daryl pulls his shirt from his body, his pants coming off next.  
Carol grins when she realizes he wasn't wearing any underwear.  
The bastard knew he would end up in someones bed tonight.  
Daryl's thick cock stands straight up wanting attention.  
He crawls onto the bed and over her smaller body. Carol spreads her legs open for him to fit in between.  
Her uses his hand to move some stray hair from her face before leaning in and hungerly kissing her.  
With his free hand he grabs onto his cock and directs it towards her dripping slit.  
He pushes inside her tight walls, both gasping at the sensation.  
Widen her legs more; he pushes in as deep as he can until his balls lay against her skin.  
Carol remembers that he was pretty well endowed the first time she had slept with him but she didn't remember him being this wide and long.  
Daryl pulls out slightly wanting to feel the tightbess of her wallks squeezing him again as he pushes back inside.  
Carol moan softly the pain from his girth causing a bit of pain deep inside.  
If he thinks that her moaning was a good sign he was wrong, Daryl continues thrusting harder and harder his deep grunts echoing inside of her room.  
"Wait, wait." She says placing her hands on his shoulders and pushing him off slightly.  
"What, what's wrong?" He asks looking into her eyes and seeing her face in a bit of pain. "Am I hurting you?"  
"A little, let me get used to you first." She answers.  
Daryl pushes in all the way again, his blue eyes meeting her's. He leans in kissing her soft lips knowing it will leave her wanting more.  
Carol moans into the kiss, their tongues dancing together as they deepen the kiss.  
He lifts her leg higher that it's almost by his shoulder, his thumb meeting her swollen clit that was begging for attention. Without a word he begins to rub circles knowing this would help the pain she was feeling subside and become pleasure.  
Carol moans louder, her nails clawing at his shoulder wanting more of what he's offering.  
"Daryl, I'm ready." she says nodding to the brunette.  
Daryl doesn't have to be told twice, without another word he pulls out and pushed back in loving the feeling of her gripping him just right.  
Continuing rubbing circles as he thrusts into her tight heat, Carol groans feeling the earlier orgasm creeping up once again.   
They pant in unison, their skin clapping together as he picks up the pace. The hand he uses to massage her swollen clit moves away to pull her leg hight to rest on his shoulder. The new angle causes her to scream, his thick cock slamming against her gspot with every thrust.  
"Daryl keep going, oh my God keep going." She moans.  
"Right there? That's your spot? I'm gonna make you scream so loud your neighbors are gonna know my name." He says slamming faster inside her heat, the sweat from their bodies pouring onto the sheets. He uses his hand to hold her shoulder to keep her in place as he pounds the last bit of sanity that she has.  
"Oh my God, Daryl! Keep going I'm so close, keep going." Carol begs needing a push to help her go over the edge.  
Licking his other hand's finger tips he finds her needy clit and rubs circles the same pace he is as he pounds into her.  
"Oh, oh oh oh, oh shit!" She screams as her orgasm finally crashes through her body like a tidal wave.   
Daryl groans at the feel of her squeezing just right, slamming into her one last time and pushing as far as he can he shoots his load inside her contracting walls.  
Carol clings onto his shoulders desperately trying to catch her breath and silently hoping he doesn't decide to leave right away.  
Regret crashes down upon her knowing she let a monster in her bed, how could she do this again?   
How could she pick him and leave her friend in that horrible taci drivers car hoping she would get home safly.  
Carol feels like a damn fool abd a terrible friend for even picking the man that's moving off of her and scooting over in the bed.  
She knows hoe the man is, he's a wham bam thank you ma'am kind of guy and she still didn't fight hard enough. Closing her eyes and shaking her head she knows she deserves everything that's going to be happening soon.  
"He ate my heart and then he ate my brain." Carol thinks to herself wishing she would have been more stronger then to fall for his stupid game.  
Daryl picks himself up from the bed grabbing each item of his clothing and dresses quickly. With a quick grunt and sniff from him he turns to glance towards Carol, a smirk upon his face and a wink the only thing she sees before he walks out of her room.   
Carol lays her head onto the pillow, eyes searching the ceiling for an excuse to cry. Knowing it was all on her she didn't feel a single thing, not an ounce of sadness or regret.  
A giggle escapes her throat her hands covering her face to mask the laughter.  
She slept with Daryl again, let him have his way with her but this time it was different. She knew it wasn't love nor going to be something more. Maybe he ate her heart the first time and left her to be the emotionless woman she is today.  
That boy is a monster but even knowing that, why was he so hard to say no to?  
Perhaps she's become a monster too.


End file.
